Douce Nuit
by Sassennache
Summary: Les papillons éphémères ne vivent que 48 heures. Mais quel beau cadeau pour une jeune femme toute triste qui vous attends dans la tour d'Astronomie.


Disclaimer : Tout à J.K.R. sauf l'intrigue…si on peut appeler ça une intrigue…D

Note : L'inspiration me vient d'un dessin de Lied que vous pouvez trouver sur…sur où Lied ?…m'enfin…vous le trouverez dans ma bio puisqu'ici on n'aime pas les liens. À bas la discrimination des liens! (pure délire, lol) Alors Lied, ce one-shot est pour toi ainsi que pour les copines de HRFRHO.

Merci encore ma puce !

* * *

Elle était montée doucement, prenant le temps d'enlever ses chaussures trop bruyante, vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait encore une quinzaine de minutes avant la fin du bal, et avant que les couples ne commencent à trouver un interêt soudain pour cette partie du château. Le nombre interminable de marches paraissait s'accentuer avec la fatigue et la colère qu'elle ressentait. Il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait. Et une promesse est une promesse. Arrachée presque de force entre deux planification de cours ou non. 

"Qu'il aille au Diable, pensa-t-elle, Je vois pas pourquoi je m'attache à mes idées. J'aurais du le laisser mijoter dans son coin comme d'habitude. Je n'aurais jamais du lui parler quand je suis retournée ici. Merde!"

Elle se sentais tellement idiote. D'avoir cru en sa parole ou d'avoir cru en sa propre volonté? Probablement les deux.

Arrivée au sommet, essoufflée par l'effort, elle lâcha les volants de sa robe qu'elle avait tenue pour ne pas trébucher. Elle avait même voulu lui faire plaisir en mettant cette jolie robe verte. Mais toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle avait ajouté un petit détail. L'encolure et l'extrémité des manches étaient brodées de fils d'or. Manière subtile de lui faire comprendre que malgré leur _bonne entente mutuelle_ elle restait ce qu'elle était. Une Gryffondor pure et dure.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'employa à retirer toutes les pinces de ses cheveux, soit dit en passant totalement inutiles, pour tromper sa déception et sa colère.

Puis elle le vit.

Elle sursauta en même temps que son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. L'effet combiné la fit presque tomber la tête la première vers boquets de roses quelques mètre plus bas.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'aie pas vue, avec sa robe et ses cheveux noirs, il s'était fondu dans l'obscurité profonde.

"Comment as-tu su que...Je...Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?", termina-t-elle sur

une note plus froide.

"Excuse-mon retard. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu..."

"Aah..alors tu savais qu'il y avait un bal ce soir et tu m'avais promis d'y venir", Ironisa-t-elle. "Plus de temps que prévu? Pour quoi?"

Elle se retint de rajouter un _"Pour te laver les cheveux espèce de..."_ qui aurait fini d'achever leur relation naissante.

Néanmoins, il ne sembla pas s'offusquer de ses propos, il continua de la fixer, impassible, un léger sourire étirant malgré tout les coins de sa bouche. (ndLied : moi, ça m'inquiéterait un chouilla quand même. Lol ndmoi : mais non, mais non…il est trop gentil…notre Sev' national)

"Je vois professeur Granger que cette stupide fête vous a mise dans une humeur digne de vos meilleurs jours" Dit-il moqueur.

"Et moi, _professeur Rogue , _je perd clairement mon temps ici. Bonne soirée_." _

Elle ramassa sa dignité de jeune femme déçue et les volants de sa robe et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais, soudainement, elle se sentie agrippée par le bras. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire Quidditch, elle se retrouva dos à la poitrine de son ancien professeur de potion et actuel collègue de travail. Un des bras de l'homme derrière elle enlaça sa taille et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui parlait.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ca Hermione? Je n'ai pas passé tout mon après-midi et toute ma soirée dans la Forêt Interdite pour que tu t'en ailles comme ça..."

"Tu avais promis que tu viendrais", Fit-elle clairement peinée," j'ai attendu toute la soirée comme une idiote. Je _T_'ai attendu toute la soirée comme une idiote. Qu'est-ce-que tu..."

"Chuuuut et admire."

De sa main libre il sortit de sa poche une fiole, un peu plus grosse qu'un poing, et la plaça devant elle. De dos, elle ne voyait pas son expression mais elle sentait les battements de son coeur et son souffle qui avait changés de débit. Elle le percevait nerveux. Elle prit la fiole de ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle faillit la faire tomber de ses mains quand elle vit quelque chose de brillant s'échapper. Puis un autre et un autre…

Des papillons.

"C'est des papillons éphémères. Ils ne vivent que quarante-huit heures, puis ils meurent. Ils ont le temps de naître, se reproduire et se métamorphoser en seulement deux jours.De jour ils sont plus durs à attraper. On ne voit pas la lumière qu'ils dégagent", chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Un par un,ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

"Oh…c'est vraiment magnifique…excuse moi je…"

"Je t'ai dit de te taire petite impertinente", la coupa-t-il, " Et je crois, professeur, que maintenant que tous vos papillons sont partis, il va falloir vous occuper autrement."

Il ressera sa prise autour de la taille et nicha son menton dans son coup. Fusionnés ainsi ils ne paraissaient qu'un.

"M'occuper autrement?..Mmmm…quel genre d'occupation? J'ai beaucoup de travail à terminer et…"

Il lui coupa la parole en la faisant soudainement tourner face à lui.

"Décidément, un peu de discipline ne vous ferait pas de tord professeur Granger."

La suite, je vous assure, ne vous concerne nullement…

* * *

Alors... 


End file.
